The present invention relates to improvements in motor-operated fishing reels in which the output of a spool drive motor can be adjusted.
Recent Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 119941/1991 discloses a motor-operated fishing reel in which the output of a spool drive motor is varied so as to set variable the speed of winding up a fishing line by three of high, intermediate and low stages.
The aforesaid motor-operated fishing reel which is provided with, as shown in FIG. 7, a transmission slide switch a for selectively switching the speed of the spool drive motor by three of high, intermediate and low stages on an operating panel c on the surface of a reel body b. The slide switch a is slidable in the longitudinal direction so that the speed of the spool drive motor can be varied by the three stages.
In FIG. 7, d denotes a spool and e a manual handle for driving the spool d to rotate.
In consequence, an angler using the aforesaid motor-operated fishing reel is assumed to perform the operations including rotating the manual handle e with his right hand to wind up the fishing line or operating the slide switch a to vary the speed of the spool drive motor while gripping the left-hand side of the reel body b with his left hand, and gripping the right-hand side of the reel body b.
More specifically, the slide switch a is installed on the surface of the reel body b in the motor-operated fishing reel and is to be slid in the longitudinally direction. Therefore, it is hard for the angler to vary the speed of the motor while gripping the reel body b; the drawback is that the angular will have to move his right hand to operate the slide switch a.
In addition, the operability of the motor-operated fishing reel has been considered inferior and impractical because the operation of winding up the fishing line by means of the manual handle e is incompatible with that of varying the speed of the motor.